The CT gantry may be a mechanical base which may include a rotary base to hold and axially rotate imaging chain components around a patient. For example, the imaging chain components may include an X-ray tube, collimator, a detector to detect X-rays emitted by the X-ray tube, a generator, and power supply components. The imaging chain components may be disposed around a patient anatomy to produce continuous X-rays and to generate CT images from the X-rays. The CT gantry is subjected to high centrifugal forces and the factor of safety needed for structural components in the CT gantry is high to avoid harming the patient. Furthermore, vibration and deflection of the CT gantry may need to be contained within specific limits to ensure that image quality is not compromised.